A WEDDING IN THE FAMILY Part I
by lindencovenant
Summary: From this Day On universe Daniel, Carolyn, and the entire crew work to get things together for Adam's wedding.


Author's Note- This story is co-written with Tabitha- who will post part 2. We do not own the character who originally appeared in the series, but we do own the others. No infringement, violation, or other perfidy is meant by these stories. Thank you.

A WEDDING IN THE FAMILY PART I

No matter how often Carolyn heard the stories from her husband's 'first' life; she never failed to be fascinated by them. At the moment, he was simply describing what life was like in Schooner Bay in the mid-nineteenth century to Jess Thomas, her son-in-law's aunt, and the local eighth grade history teacher, as she took notes; or tried to between cuddling Jellicle, one of the Gregg dog, Dakota's, kittens. Both women were so lost in his engaging tale that the March Saturday afternoon had slipped away unnoticed.

Around four, a knock interrupted Daniel's description of how the town had evolved over the decades.

"I'll get it," Carolyn offered, handing Tribble, another one of their dog's kittens, to her husband.

Adam Pierce, their long time friend, attorney, and Jess' fiancée, was lounging on the porch when she opened the door.

"I'm looking for a young woman, tall, dark haired, sort of pretty, if you like drop dead gorgeous. Seen her?" he asked casually.

"We might have one on hand," Carolyn grinned. "Come in."

Apparently, the one they had was the girl he was in search of; she rose and kissed him two seconds after Adam got inside Gull Cottage.

"She'll do," he winked.

_Adam really has relaxed a good bit since Jess moved here,_ Daniel thought to himself. _The things love can do to a man._

"Have you asked them?" Adam asked in a sotto voice.

"I was waiting for you," Jess whispered back.

"What?" Carolyn and Daniel asked in unison.

After exchanging a glance with Adam, Jess gathered in a breath and said, "Carolyn, you mentioned eloping when you married the first time - ah - " Making a face, she let her voice trail off into gradual silence.

"Are you thinking of doing that?" Daniel asked a heartbeat before Carolyn could.

"Well... kinda," Adam admitted almost guiltily. "Lord Dashire will tell you - Mother is quite a nice, kind lady, but a social diva - A sort of - Krystal Carrington. What? I see enough of the commercials to know who she is."

"And Susan is - she outranks her husband, the General, like Adam's mom, nice, but - domineering. She and Lynne will get into it over who runs the show - in that birth order thing - we're all first-borns due to the ten-year gaps between us. And Susan's been so - matriarchal since Mama and Dad died... her oldest daughter is like two years younger than me," Jess was talking rapidly, " - and has twin-five-year-olds - boy and girl. They never got out of the terrible twos. You've met her other daughters; they were Candy's extra attendants. But - I mean, I barely know her family - they've moved around so much in the last fifteen or so years..."

"And there's my older siblings, my brother - the JAG lawyer who's not speaking to Dad," Adam said. "Tim Jr. and Dad had a falling out when he wanted to be a Marine and not join the family firm. Twenty years of being the favored son, pfft. Gone. Then, there's Joyce and Nancy, my older twin sisters, who no one, me included can tell apart. They gave up on me ever marrying and will go - bonkers, with Mother's help, over frou-frou."

"We just want - simple," Jess concluded. "I want you, Candy, Jenny, and Lynne for my bridesmaids, and Molly and Sean to sing. And Amberly to be the honorary flower girl, Jenny can hold her. I don't want obligatory people standing up for me." A note of pleading entered her voice.

"Only they wouldn't be maids," Adam reminder her with a quirk of his lips. "Which brings us to the fourth point - I hate cold showers. So, I'd really like to move things along."

Jess made a small, furious sound as she kicked him lightly in the ankle.

"I understand," Daniel grinned, tugging his ear.

"We want them around... why?" Carolyn asked Jess.

"Well, if they don't talk, they aren't too bad," Jess said after a moment's consideration. "But, anyway, I - er - agree with him. So, how did you get away with it - eloping?"

Carolyn caught her husband's eye. A look of panic passed between them, then she did what she did best, improvised rapidly. "What about - the long commute?"

"My first year in Houston, I lived in the Heights, and worked in Greenspoint, that's not much more of a drive, really, and there's no 610 Loop to contend with here," Jess shrugged. "This is March, school lets out in late May - so if we marry in April, it'll only be six weeks or so. It won't be too horrible."

"Not for long," Adam nodded. "But worth it."

"You know, my marriage to Bobby was not - great," Carolyn said. "So, maybe elopement is - a bad way to begin."

"But - Adam is not a thing like Bobby Muir," Jess pointed out.

"We can't argue with that, but won't your parents and your other sister be - angry?" Carolyn attempted again. Her own had certainly been. Disappointed, yes, and furious.

"There is that," Daniel said, placing an arm around Mrs. Gregg. "No point in getting in your in-laws' bad graces. You'll NEVER hear the end of it. Carolyn was almost married to CLAYMORE because her parents never got to see her wedding. Of course that was before they knew about me, but you see my point."

"You'd all be invited, it really wouldn't be so much elopement as - as - help, you're the one who's good with words," Jess pleaded.

"A half-elopement?" Carolyn suggested. "At least give us time to - to - "

"To - plan a small wedding for you," Daniel interceded. "Very small. But it does take planning, lots of planning."

"Isn't that what we wanted to avoid?" Adam asked, scratching his head, since there was nothing handy to drum his fingers against.

"See? So you might as well go all the way," Carolyn grinned.

"There are other meanings to the term that are less - complicated," Adam pointed out. "But - we will consider it, a little at least." _Something was up, _he suspected, something that might make listening to his friends wise. He knew them well enough to know when Carolyn or Daniel was hiding something.

"Adam -!" Jess protested.

"Jess, we'll be late for the start of the movie if we hang around, and I hate missing the first few minutes. You never do figure out what's going on thereafter."

Shaking her head, the teacher thanked Daniel for the lesson help and let herself be pulled out to Adam's jeep.

"We need to do that, sometime. We haven't been to a movie in ages," Daniel mused.

"Not that many are worth seeing," Carolyn countered. "What are we going to do? They can't get married yet. We only just closed the deal on the house and got rid of that - spacey ghost hunter."

"Isn't it trendy to have pre-marital counseling with the pastor?" Daniel asked.

"I'm not sure if trendy is the word, but it is done," Carolyn nodded, brushing one blonde hair from her eyes.

"Since the pastor in question is in our corner, perhaps Blackwood would be agreeable to stretching theirs out?" the ghost suggested.

"It can't hurt to ask," Carolyn nodded. "You know, this is almost ironic. The last time a young couple came here discussing elopement, we tried to hurry up the wedding! I wonder what ever happened to Gladys and Harvey?"

"No idea, but I do hope it worked out well for them," Daniel smiled. "Thankfully, the condition of the marriage does not depend on the fitness of the person marrying the couple. At least I hope not, for their sakes."

"Claymore isn't - " his wife protested, then broke off. "Well, he has improved."

"Thanks to my help, and your influence," Daniel said with asperity. "Perhaps it would be advisable to hold a progress meeting; we know for a fact that the happy couple is out of pocket for the evening."

"I think that's a good plan," Carolyn nodded. "I'll get on the phone and - "

"Darling, I can get in touch with everyone in two shakes. Be right back," Daniel said, before vanishing.

Carolyn decided to be productive while she waited, and had just sat down to work on typing up the manuscript Sean O'Casey had given her a few days ago when Daniel returned.

"Candy and Thom will take about an hour to get here, Martha and Ed, Lynne, the Farnons, and Blackwood between twenty and thirty minutes, and the others - " he announced as soft pops heralded the entrance of the O'Caseys, Lord Dashire, Fontenot, and the Matthews brothers.

"When you say two shakes, you really mean - one and a half," Carolyn grinned.

XXX

When everyone was there, Carolyn and Daniel told them about the conversation with Jess and Adam.

"She does have a slight point," Blackwood admitted. "Hate to say it, but Mom and Dad are irresistible forces. Love'm, but I'd hate to be in an argument with them."

"And the only thing worse is seeing Mom and her go head to head," Thom added with a slight, sarcastic smile.

If looks could kill, the one Lynne gave her son and nephew would have sent them both into the cellar. "I may be slightly stubborn," she said testily. "But if someone needs to stand up for Jess, then it might come in handy."

Dash cleared his throat. "And - Mrs. Pierce is a bit of a - steel dahlia herself. She'll likely want to move the whole affair to Philadelphia, to be more socially - whatever."

"So," Jenny chimed in, "hurrying things along might be good, but can the house be done in a short time or not?"

"The cleaning has gone well," Martha nodded, with a glance to Siegfried. "Thanks to our efficiency expert."

"And to you," he returned with a bow. "The walls are ready to be painted; they've been patched and sanded. The prior owners had quite a few pictures up. I'm all for art, but really... I digress. The floors are ready to be done, the chimney has been swept, and Tristan will finish cleaning the windows by tomorrow."

The younger man made a face, but did not argue.

"They've had one premarital session, and protocol calls for five," Blackie said. "I can try and drag out the others. Candy, can you help me by keeping his schedule in conflict with mine just a little?"

"Sure thing," the young woman nodded.

"I'm making her dress, it can go slowly," Molly offered.

"We should have Claymore here," Sean mused.

"Whatever for?" Daniel asked in exasperation.

"They are still looking to buy or at worst, rent a place somewhere between towns?" Sean asked. When Candy and Lynne nodded, he went on, "Well, Clay could offer his services as realtor, and be as inefficient as he normally is. Since he is in on the plan, he'll know not to actually find anything, and improved or not, Clay's better at subterfuge than any of us."

"You do have a point," Daniel agreed.

"The only problem is, Adam is just as stubborn as these outside relatives," Dash pointed out, tapping one finger against his cheek. "Now, he might not stand up to them out of respect for the prior generation, kith, kin, and so on, but that won't keep him from pulling this elopement off if he's determined." Inclining his head, the nobleman leveled his gaze on the O'Caseys. "Dear Molly, Sean, you need to be a bit more vocal about how you regret eloping. You wish you had waited and had a real wedding with all your family there. And anything else you can think of."

"It would have been nice to have Mother there," Molly admitted.

"But they'd have never agreed," Sean said regretfully. "Having their blessing would have made things easier, but it was easier to ask forgiveness than permission."

Dash sighed. "Just don't glamorize the situation, then."

"If he asks, we'll say we wish it could've been a bit more than it was, but the fact that we married is what counts the most," Sean said calmly.

"Indeed it is," Carolyn said. "Frankly, when I married Daniel, both times, I didn't see any of the trappings, just him."

"Ditto," the ghost smiled. "But I think everyone else enjoyed the frippery."

"Except the men who got dragged along by their wives," Thom commented, "but I wasn't one of them. I was there, willingly. Honest. Both times."

"Son, I suggest you start putting sugar on your shoes. It might make them taste better," Lynne said, very dryly.

"Then, hand me the sugar bowl, because I may be about to insert the other foot, but couldn't we just tell them about the house?" Thom asked.

As the sugar bowl started to drift in from the kitchen, Siegfried swatted his brother.

"He asked for it!"

"We want to surprise them, as much as possible," Carolyn replied.

"And, I know the lad quite well," Dash nodded. "He's proud, so would pitch a fit if the whole thing wasn't a done deal by the time he found out. He's too… pragmatic to fuss over things that are accomplished."

"How much needs to be done for it to be accomplished?" Daniel asked. "Ballpark figure." He shot Carolyn a look. When she nodded imperceptibly, he smiled to himself. Modern slang was his latest project. Each proper usage was a minor victory.

"The painting, refinishing the floor, ceiling fans, repairing the tub," Siegfried began reciting a list. "Possibly a bit of landscaping."

"I've heard Adam mention wanting decent bookshelves," Dave commented. "Would that be too much of a…"

"Contingency?" Daniel suggested with a hint of irony, thinking of the remodeling that Gull Cottage had undergone.

"Not the word I was looking for, but, I guess," Dave shrugged.

"If he's wanting shelves, he'll have shelves," Sean affirmed.

"Jessamyn likely would appreciate some," Fontenot rumbled.

"His and hers shelves?" Tristan asked.

"I bet they can share," Candy said. "Adam's a big boy now. He's learned these things."

"He'll need music shelves too," Jenny put in as she handed Amberly to Dave; her arms were getting tired.

"I better take a good look at those pantries," Martha frowned. "I'd hate to have them filled and collapse."

"Can it all be done in a short, fairly short that is, amount of time?" Carolyn asked.

"It depends, Madam," Daniel said very seriously, but with a twinkle in his blue eyes. "Are we ghosts allowed to -?"

"Since Mr. Wilkie is history, yes," Carolyn replied.

"Then, some of us will begin tomorrow, after church," Daniel said. "Any who volunteer. If that is allowed, Pastor?"

"I don't even rest all day Sunday, so aye. Go for it. If I can get away, I'll be there, too," Blackie said.

"Or you could schedule them for one of those appointments tomorrow," Carolyn thought aloud. "So they won't notice that some of our group is conspicuously unavailable."

"Has someone been telling you how skilled I am at that sort of thing?" Blackwood asked.

"Don't look at me," Linden said.

XXX

As it turned out, Blackie didn't need to distract Adam and Jess the next day after all. Carolyn and Daniel caught up with the couple right after church, just as they were slipping out the side door.

"Hey, you two," she grinned. "Not staying for coffee hour? I know Margaret Coburn, I mean Sharpe, is still giving you dirty looks, not to mention Darlene Hassenhammer, but it's a small town. You're going to have to talk to her eventually."

Adam snorted. "Only if forced. Did you see the crusty look she gave us when Blackwood announced our engagement? I thought she was going to choke right there in her seat."

"I did, and I must say it was amusing to see." Daniel chortled. "You do know I would have haunted her to kingdom come if you had ever expressed the slightest interest in that woman?"

"No fear of that," Adam answered, taking Jess's hand firmly in his. "Actually, we're sneaking off to Bangor this afternoon. I promised Jess a drive."

"You're..." Carolyn stopped, wondering how to ask a question without seeming nosy. "You're not looking at houses up that direction, are you?"

For a long moment, the couple was completely silent. As true dread began to seep through their family's hearts, Adam shook his head. "Absolutely... not. We're considering Royalwood Castle as a honeymoon location, so I wanted to show it to Jess. Thought we'd stop at one of the historical homes that's been converted into a restaurant for dinner on the way home." He glanced over at Siegfried. "I'll have her home by bedtime, Dad."

After shooting Tristan, who was snickering under his breath, a glare, Siegfried nodded curtly. "See that you do. You aren't married YET, young man."

Adam gave the spirit a mock salute and crossed his heart. "Absolutely, you have my word, good sirs, for I honor this fair lady as none other, and the wait makes our romance that much sweeter."

"Oh, BROTHER," said Lynne, coming up behind them. "Now I've heard everything. Who said love doesn't change a man?"

"The power of love does wondrous things," Dash pronounced, joining the group. "And often..." he added, suddenly appearing quite serious, "...the wait IS what makes the love worth while... right, Daniel?" He gave his old friend a look.

Daniel nodded. "It does indeed."

"Agreed," Adam said, and looked around the emptying church. "As long as the wait isn't too long. I'm only human."

Jess kicked her fiancée in the ankle. "Shh, Adam. Sir, you forget where you are."

"On my way to Bangor. On the way, we'll discuss this disturbingly violent habit you are acquiring of kicking me," Adam said, giving the group a slight bow. "Come, my love," he added, and with an exaggerated gesture, offered Jess his arm. "Goodbye, all, and a pleasant Sunday afternoon to you!" In a whisper he added, "Come my dear, the land shark is gaining fast." And with that, the couple was gone.

By the time Adam and Jess had reached his vehicle, the reverend had made his way over to the small crowd. "Hey, are those my two counselees escaping?"

"Yes, but not to worry, they'll be out of pocket just the same," Fontenot proclaimed. "So, you can come along and be in on the fun part."

"I thought the plan was to remodel the house?" Blackie deadpanned.

"Oh, come on, Cuz, anywhere we all are is fun," Candy teased.

"That's right," Tristan nodded blithely. "If I'm there, it's inevitable, but don't fear, we won't ask you to perform any - jiggery pokery - we've been duly warned that you flunked it."

"You did admit it," Lynne pointed out.

"If you hadn't, I would have. Do you remember my tree house?" Thom asked.

"I was twelve. I've improved, a little," Blackie frowned. "Well, I need to lock up and change. Don't leave without me."

Tris scratched his head. "What's this about the tree house? We aren't building them a tree house, are we? They haven't even talked about having children... although I would be glad to, were the situation to arise, but shouldn't the house come first?"

"I'll explain on the way to Gull Cottage," said Thom. "It has to do with a rope, a tire, a hammer, and a brick, not in that order."

"Sometimes I think I've missed a lot not having a brother nearer my own age to play with," Tris said mournfully. "Though Isolde did her best!" He looked thoughtful. Since the happy couple is nowhere in the vicinity, where are we gathering?"

Daniel and Carolyn looked at each other. "Gull Cottage?" Carolyn asked. "I really don't want to make the drive to the house today, unless you all think it is absolutely necessary."

Dash shook is head, and waved to Molly and Sean who had had joined them, having come from the choir loft. "Lovely duet this week, you two. _Lord of the Dance _is one of my favorites." He turned back to the Greggs. ""Is a meeting at your house all right?"

The couple nodded.

"Fine," Daniel rumbled. ""We'll need to wait until after coffee hour. Martha and Ed are the hosts this week."

"Marvelous," said Dash. "I can't turn down Martha's cinnamon cake."

XXX

"Okay, let's get started," Lynne said an hour and a half later when they had all arrived at Gull Cottage. "My kid sister is very responsible, and she'll want to be home in time to tinker with her lesson plans just a bit more before tomorrow."

"He could make sure they get a flat or something," Claymore suggested, pointing at Tristan.

"First off, no. It's mean," Tristan frowned. "Secondly, Jess could see me."

"Darn, I forgot," the little man frowned.

"If we are efficient, then my little brother..." Siegfried began.

"Don't call me that!"

"...Little brother won't need to do anything nefarious," the older ghost concluded decisively.

"And perhaps Jess is adapting too? If love can make Adam relax, then why not Jess?" Carolyn smiled, lacing her fingers into Daniel's.

"What needs to be done first?" Daniel asked, cutting to the chase. "Now that Martha and Sig have supervised the clean up?"

"We need to make a list..." Sean said, a legal pad and pencil appearing out of nowhere. "Best to stay organized."

"Agreed." Daniel nodded. "I have a few ideas, but when I was building Gull Cottage, I began from scratch – not a working with... what is the term now?" He frowned. "...A fixer-upper?"

Carolyn gave him another almost imperceptible nod. "There's the painting, of course. Now then, we have agreed that using the same color paint throughout is a good plan? That way we don't have to worry about matching colors so much, and running out and having to buy a gallon when we only need a half a gallon. A neutral cream color perhaps? Or an off white..."

"But I can just see the kitchen in yellow!" Martha protested. "I always thought a yellow kitchen makes the whole house seem cheery, and definitely..."

Daniel cut her off. "Yellow? Blast it! Too feminine. Besides, you have never mentioned wanting a yellow kitchen before, Martha."

"That's because Gull Cottage wasn't my house," Martha sniffed.

"She's right," Ed put in. "That's what we did over part of our honeymoon. I spent two weeks painting the house before Martha moved in - and then another two weeks after we were married repainting every room."

"Besides," Martha drawled, "I don't see Adam doing a whole lot of cooking. Last I heard, it's take out and TV dinners for him when he's not visiting one of us."

"And I thought a nice lilac for the master bedroom would be nice," put in Lynne.

Dash and Tris stared at her. "Lilac?" Tris frowned. "For a master cabin? A man's room?"

"And a woman's room," Molly put in. "Lynne's not suggesting pink, you know."

"And naturally a blue for the bathroom," put in Blackie. "That's a given, at least."

Candy looked at her cousin-in-law, nonplussed. "Who said bathrooms have to be blue? Mine isn't — it's pink."

"Only because I lost the coin toss," Thom interrupted. "I wanted green."

"I still think picking one color throughout would be best," Daniel cut in again. "That way it's done, and if Adam and Jess want to change it later, they can without having to live with unfinished walls. Now, about the shelving..."

"I think we need to get the shelves and ceiling fans in first, said Sig. "That way the fans can help with the drying."

"Can't do that," Ed said. "You want to get these rooms done quick, don't make me paint around ceiling fans. Besides, it's not hot outside - not like you need the fans going. Better to get the carpentry work done first."

"Maybe we can have the debates while the paint dries?" Lynne suggested. "The jaw flapping can create the breeze."

"Better to settle things before we begin," Ed maintained. "Contingencies..." He shot Claymore a look. "...Add time as well as cost."

"Tell me about it," Carolyn muttered.

"That wasn't my fault - if he had..." her former landlord said indignantly, glancing at his 'great-uncle.'

Thunder rumbled.

"Get that out of the way before we start work. Things that need to dry won't get dry if we're having spectral temper fits," Ed scowled.

Dash and Daniel in particular looked amazed. Ed wasn't so forceful normally.

"I assure you, by the time we begin working..." Daniel said with an inclination of his head, "all disputes will be settled."

"I'd like to do something with the yard," Molly said mildly. "We've not focused on it much, but it truly needs some work."

"I've got a good supply of gardening tools out in the barn," Dave volunteered. "Whatever you need - mower, hoe, anything."

"Thank you," the Irishwoman smiled.

"And we have some plants that cuttings can be made from," Jenny added.

Sean shook his head. "Molly love, maybe you can help plan the landscaping, but I think it would be better if you left the actual work to Sig, Dave, or Tris."

Molly looked at her husband, her mouth open. "Why ever not? Sean, love, you know how I love gardening - and there's such a lovely yard here, and our yard is a handkerchief... practically nothing..."

"And you stay there for nothing," Claymore sighed. "You can't have everything, you know."

"I don't want you spending all your time outside," Sean said firmly, but giving his wife a loving, concerned look. "Your delicate skin - you remember that awful sunburn you got when you were working in our little yard at our first cottage? It was a hazy day, you didn't watch yourself, and you ended up with a sunburn that put you in bed for three days, and..."

Molly let out a merry laugh, disappeared from her place by the window, and reappeared next to her husband, and put her arms around him. "Love," she said, giving him a squeeze. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Sean looked dumfounded. "What?"

"Only that I am a spirit now and I don't have to worry about blasted sunburns any more?" She gave him a sweet smile. "But I thank you for worrying about me, Darlin.'"

The Irishman's face turned beet red. "Aye love, I did. By all means, dig in the ground to your heart's content."

"HA," Lynne chortled. "That makes us even, Sean."

It was Molly's turn to look puzzled. "I don't understand."

"Just a St. Patrick's Day remark come home to roost," Lynne laughed. "I'll fill you in later, Molly. And I'd like to help you plan the flowerbeds, if I may."

"What about the tub?" Blackwood asked. "Didn't you say the tub needed work?"

"The bathroom should be painted first," said Claymore. "And I have to replace the window in there, too."

"We can't paint the bathroom until after the tub is re-glazed," Ed interrupted. "It'd be a waste of time – all that enamel dust landing on fresh paint, and we have to re-grout the base when we're done, and..."

"What about the floors?" Dash interjected. "The floors here need refinishing in the worst way, and that's going to be a project in itself."

"No sense doing the floors until after the other work has been done," said Candy. "Thom and I learned that when we painted. We're going to need a ton of drop cloths, too. Plastic ones are easiest, but you have to tape them down ahead of time, and don't tell me old sheets work – we almost ruined the floor in the bedroom because we used sheets and the paint seeped through. Only thing sheets are good for is keeping dust off the furniture, and there's no furniture at the house."

"Be best to do all the cutting in first," Ed put in mildly.

"Cutting in?" Daniel asked, curious, I have a feeling you aren't talking about dancing and changing partners."

"Cutting in means..." Ed began, but Claymore interrupted him.

"I can tell you, uncle," he started and scarcely stopped speaking when Daniel gave him a stern look. "Cutting in is doing all the hand work – taping off the areas you don't want painted, like windows, and around the floor and doors, etcetera – anywhere you need a clean line. Quite frankly, it's a pain – also means using a small brush or roller and painting all the edges – to where a regular roller can do the rest. Nice when you can get two people to cut the room and another two to do the real painting – unless of course you hire Ed and he does everything."

"Except when annoyed and irritated by spirits who don't want me around," Ed drawled. "I trust no tricks with the paint brush and cans this time, Captain?"

"You're never going to let me forget that, Peavey," Daniel muttered, and he gave the handyman a grin. "I would have let you alone if you hadn't said "That old sea dog don't scare me none." Once you said that, I had to let you know who the Captain of Gull Cottage was."

"So..." said Carolyn, who was also making notes. "We have the yard, the cutting in, the actual painting, the new fans, the painting, the shelves..."

"No... First the floors," put in Dash.

"No... Refinishing the floors comes last... fans, then painting," said Thom.

"No..." Candy interrupted. "First replacing the windows, then the painting..."

"I thought we were building the shelves first..." Blackie cut in.

"Nofirsttheshelves,thenthefansanthenthepainting..." Sig said, agitated.

"No, first we have to re-glaze the bathroom tub..." Ed protested, "You don't want all that dust flying around the new paint..."

"We haven't even decided on colors yet..." Carolyn and Martha said together.

"But Adam and Jess might want to make some color choices themselves..." Lynne interrupted.

A shrill whistle rent the air and Fontenot voice rose above all the others in the room.

"Enough! You all are acting like a roadrunners on Benzedrine!" When the noise in the room ceased, he continued. "Honestly – working with Elroy was less confusing. Now then..." He rubbed his hands together, then pointed to Ed. "You. Tell me what you think comes first. One thing." He looked around the room. Be thinking - one person at a time and everyone I am sure will recollect something. He pointed to Sean. "My boy, write down what everyone says. Don't worry about order. Just record it and we can order it from there. Let the list do the worrying for us. That's what master plans are all about."

Slowly but surely, a strategy began to take shape.

When at last the meeting dismissed, everyone had at least a rough idea of what steps they would be taking, and those in charge of stalling the wedding halfway, at least, knew how long to do it. Thom pulled the assignment of calling his Aunt Susan and asking her to send word saying that they could not possibly get away to come to a wedding for weeks, as a safety measure.

**Wednesday**

Since doctors traditionally took the middle day of the week off, Lynne decided to do so this once, at least. She didn't have any appointments, and Siegfried knew where to find her if someone came in.

After calling to see if Carolyn wanted to ride out there with her, but getting no answer, Linden drove to the house to see what progress had been made.

Claymore's old car was parked out front when she arrived, and she could see him upstairs working on one of the windows.

She waved, but got no response; he was too absorbed in his task. Before she could knock, Tristan had the door opened. "Saw you coming. Come in, come in. We're just taking care of the cutting in, everywhere but the living room. Ed's checked the shelves in the pantry. No skeletons, this time." He paused. "Yet."

"Uh… good," Lynne said uncertainly.

"We figure we can start some of the painting before the tub is re-glazed," Tristan continued chattering. "After all, no one will be bathing in the living room or bedrooms."

"That makes sense," she agreed.

"Ah, doctor, so good of you to drop by," Dashire said cheerfully. "Tristan, where did you put that tape?"

"My pocket."

"Lot of good it does there. Hand it over. Now, since you are here, Doctor, we have some paint chips here and would like your opinion on colors."

A color wheel flew over to the nobleman. Slowly, Lynne moved closer, but kept her distance as much as possible.

"I don't see lilac on here," she noted.

"Adam would hate that," Dash said.

"Well, just don't put any - unicorns or lions up, okay?"

"I thought you liked our masterpiece?" Tristan protested.

"I did, but honestly - Jess is a bit older than Amberly, and so is Adam. Besides, they hardly need visual stim… er... never mind." For a moment, she looked as shy as a schoolgirl, with her cheeks stained a bright pink.

"Why, Doctor," Dash grinned, stretching her title out lazily, "I do believe you are blushing! Dare I hope it's because of our close proximity, or at least, something I might have said?"

"You're full of yourself, aren't you?" she shot back. Shaking her head, Linden very deliberately stated, "It would take more than that to make me blush, you - scruffy looking - scoundrel! So, forget your delusions of grandeur, your lordship. And don't you dare giggle, Tristan Matthews - I'll sic your brother on you."

Blinking, Dash looked over at Tristan. "Am I scruffy looking?"

"Well..."

"I most certainly am not scruffy. This beard is well kept - and furthermore, many seamen have beards," Dash declared indignantly.

"It's not as - dignified as Captain Gregg's," Tris commented.

"It's MY look, not his," the disgruntled nobleman huffed. "Scruffy indeed. It's respectable."

"Of course it is," Tristan nodded sagely. Forgetting that they were not alone, he added, "But you'd change it in a heartbeat, I bet, if... never mind." The glare Dash directed his way shut the young man up immediately.

"What?" Lynne asked. "Leave him alone, your highness!" Tris seemed to evoke protective, maternal feelings in the ladies around there.

"Nothing.Nevermind.Iwasjust-IthinkClaymorecouldusemyhelp,blast. Bye." Half a second later, the youth was gone.

"That's a switch," Dash chuckled. "It's usually the other Matthews that's talking ten miles a minute."

"Fifteen. I get tired listening," the doctor corrected.

Dash laughed again. "So, where were we?"

"I was putting you in your place," she retorted primly.

"Tsk. Let's compromise. We never did have that date you promised at Christmas, you know. Maybe we could go out and discuss it?"

"What'd I just say about delusions, your Lordship?" Lynne asked.

"Going back on your word? And what happened to 'Charlie'? I rather enjoyed it, from you," he gently chided.

"No - er - it didn't seem - proper." The flush that had faded began to return.

"If we attend something at the palace, then it might not be, but between us, it's just fine," he said. "Try it. Say, 'I'd love to go out with you, Charlie'."

"Let's stick to the painting," she coughed.

"How about a nice border of roses? A unicorn in the bathroom, or perhaps a dolphin?" Dash suggested.

"Really, solid would be much better - we are on a time line here," Linden crossly said. "What about the lilac? It's Jess' favorite color."

"Hmm. I don't know."

"Why are you being difficult?" Lynne demanded.

"I could ask you the same."

"Fine - I won tickets to this concert in Keystone from a radio promotion. It's Saturday. Would that - settle the date issue?" she burst out. The pink on her cheeks darkened.

"Admirably. Formal or casual?" Dash asked.

"Casual. Jeans is… er… just not so fancy." Looking at him in jeans would be fun, but a bit dangerous.

"Who will we be hearing?" Dash asked.

"Journey's Bridge."

"I like them. Excellent. Now, how about a nice peach in the bedroom? I think that's what - this color is called. And maybe one mural?"

"Which wall?" Lynne asked absently as she compared colors.

"Aha! You do agree." He started to kiss her cheek impulsively, then paused and backed away just slightly.

"No, that's not what I… I wasn't paying attention! I was distracted!" Lynne exclaimed.

"Yes, I've been told that happens to women when they are around me," Dash winked.

"You are... not," she snapped back. "Maybe this date thing is a bad idea."

And maybe it's not. Come on, I'm a perfect gentleman, and we'll be in public. We are friends, aren't we, Doctor?"

"My name is Lynne, you know," she sighed.

"Hello, Lynne, I'm Charlie. Nice to meet you," Dash took her hand as if to shake it, but instead kissed it. That was not altogether unexpected.

Snatching it back, she tossed him an annoyed glance and said she needed to ask Claymore something before hurrying upstairs.

"Well," he mused, "at least Clay's gotten a bit more popular today."

Dash wondered what Lynne's favorite flower was. Candy might know.

XXX

On Friday, Daniel had gone to help out at the house. Since the work had not proceeded to a place where Carolyn would be of much help, she was at home typing more on Sean's manuscript. Mid-afternoon, Martha stuck her head into the master cabin. "Mrs. Gregg, I think it's time for you to take a break. You've been up here since the Captain popped over to the house two hours ago."

"I just want to type one more chapter, Martha," Carolyn absently protested. "Sean's a very good writer, I can't wait to see how it comes out."

"If I tell you, that you have company, will you take a break then?" Martha asked. "Thom's here and needs to talk to you."

With a slight sigh, Carolyn typed the last line on the current page and shut the binder from which she worked. "Okay. Just let me run a brush through my hair. Tell him I'll be right down." She frowned. "I don't have ink on my nose, I hope?"

Martha peered at her. "Nope. Had to change a ribbon, huh?"

Ruefully, Carolyn nodded. "I usually do get a stain somewhere when I do that. The old one played out an hour ago."

The housekeeper laughed. "It's little things like that, that make me envy the ghosts. If Captain Spooky had ink on his hands, he'd just pop out and it'd be gone." She shook her head. "Ed wasn't too happy with them yesterday though. Tris got the bright idea to provoke a minor rain shower for about twenty minutes - to see if the roof was sound."

"Was it?" Carolyn asked as she straightened her disarrayed hair.

"It was fine, except for a couple of spots on the covered porch. Ed and Claymore say they'll be simple to patch." As her employer started to head toward the door, Martha asked, "Aren't you forgetting something?" Her pointed look at Mrs. Gregg's feet sent the other woman back to find shoes to cover her socks.

When Carolyn entered the living room, Thom rose, putting down the magazine he was thumbing through.

"Hi, Mrs. Gregg," he said nervously.

"It's Carolyn," she reminded him.

"Right."

As they sat down again, Carolyn prompted, "Is something the matter? Is Candy all right?" She'd have had to be blind to miss the worry drawing the skin around his eyes tight.

"She's fine," Thom exhaled. "It's - Mom."

"What's wrong with Linden?" Carolyn asked in concern.

"Wrong - well, nothing, but - when I came in last night, I heard Candy and Lord Dashire talking while she made dinner. Pots and all were clanking, so they didn't hear me for a while, I guess. Anyhow, he was asking her what Mom's favorite flowers are."

Carolyn waited, surely there was more. This did not sound worrisome. "And?"

"Because - he's taking her out on a date!" Thom exclaimed. "My mother is dating a - a ghost!"

Glancing briefly at the Captain's portrait, Carolyn allowed herself the tiniest of smiles, "And the problem is… what?"

"Well, that..." Thom trailed off. "I mean... Candy was thrilled, I could tell from her voice. And later said she thought they'd never get it together... so this is just a first date. Probably." He had a sneaking idea that maybe he was about to eat another shoe. "I had to talk to someone - and since I don't like Blackwood's guest room, Candy was not an option. Heck, I'd be doing good to get Claymore's guest room, if he has one, to rent, all things considered."

"Is the problem with Dashire himself, him being a ghost, or him being - a guy dating your mom?" Carolyn cut to the heart of the matter.

Screwing up his face, Thom shook his head. "I dunno. Option three seems safest."

"And truest?" she suggested archly. "I have to agree with Candy - it's been obvious to most of us for months that there was a spark between them, and both of them have been alone for a very long time."

"Especially him?" Thom sighed. "Yeah. I - I can't even remember Dad, never got a chance to meet him, period. So, there's no reason to feel like she's disloyal, but it feels weird. Really weird."

"Thom," Carolyn said very seriously, "Dash is one of the kindest, most upstanding men I know. He's also one of the best friends this family has ever had. Your mother is like a sister to me, and I wouldn't want either of them to get hurt. I don't think they will with each other, if they let themselves be happy." When he said nothing, she asked, "Did that help at all?"

Thom shrugged, but remained silent. "I don't know. It's hard to imagine, y'know? I like Dash, but the idea of a stepfather is - not to repeat myself, but weird."

"They haven't gotten that far yet," Carolyn laughed. "And by the way, your instinct about Candy - it was right on target."

"I was pretty sure of that," he grimaced.

"If you need to talk, I'm available," Carolyn offered, patting his arm gently. "How'd you get off work at this time of day?"

"Hospital shifts changed. My hours this week are unusual. Thanks." He rose to leave. "I might swing by the place and see about lending a hand on the way home."

"If you need to talk again, I'm here," Carolyn said, following him to the door.

"I just may."

**Friday Night**

Carolyn arrived at the Adam and Jess house in Midvale at 5:30, having finished typing the latest chapters of Sean's as yet untitled adventure novel. As she pulled up, she spied her husband, jacketless, working on the holes in the covered porch.

"I'd offer to help..." she purred, "...but you know there's something very sexy about a man with a hammer."

"Not just ANY man, I hope," he answered as he materialized beside her and gave her a kiss. "If that is the case, I will remove all hammers from the premises, save mine."

"No... I'm particular," she laughed. "Besides, I don't think Molly or Martha would care for that idea, either." She glanced toward the roof. "Are you done up there?"

Daniel nodded. "Yes. Until I can test it with another shower. Shall we go inside?"

"All right," she agreed. "I'm anxious to see what you all have accomplished since I was here last."

As they walked into the living room, Ed Peavey and Sean O'Casey were mounting another shelf against the long wall of the living room that would house Adam's extensive record collection. "We're going to need more brackets," Sean grunted. "Adam tries putting all his records up here, and the shelf is going to bow like crazy. And we can't paint in here until all the shelves are up and primed. Did you...?"

"I have them here," Ed nodded. "Candy picked them up the other day. We just need to make sure we hit the studs, or we've wasted our time."

"Easy enough," Sean smiled, putting one hand through the wall and marking the first stud with a pencil he held in the other. "We'll be done with this project before we leave tonight."

Ed grinned his thanks. "Nice having a talking stud-finder around. Cheaper, too. The ones at the hardware store cost a mint."

"Hey, you two," Carolyn gave them a wave. "Where are Martha and Molly?"

"Measuring curtains in the bedroom," Sean answered. "Molly's not happy. She thinks she measured wrong, and Martha says she doesn't think the color is quite right in the spare bedroom."

Carolyn raised an eyebrow and looked at Daniel. "What did I tell you? Even with the best of all possible worlds, contingencies."

"We still have time to get everything just so," Daniel shrugged. "Adam and Jess are still looking for a place, and Blackie and Claymore are still stalling them."

"Are you admitting Claymore is good for something?" Carolyn grinned.

"Maybe something," he rumbled. "But Claymore invented the word."

"Where is Claymore?" Carolyn asked as a knock came at the door, followed by the frantic ringing of a doorbell.

"Installing a new shower rod in the bathroom," Daniel answered, popping to the front door and opening it. "Good evening, Thom..." He sniffed. "Dinner?"

"Yeah," Thom answered. "Pizza. I figured it was a good night for it. Sorry about the door, but I had my hands full, and unlike you guys, couldn't poof it open." He looked around. "It looks as if I might have brought too much... I just assumed the whole gang would be here. Where is everyone? Candy, Blackie, Jenny, Dave... Sig...Tris...? I thought Candy would be here before me — I even got ham and pineapple on one, since she likes it." He placed the pizza on the floor near the fireplace. "Dig in whenever you're ready."

Carolyn couldn't help but notice Thom left out Lord Dashire, but she smiled at her son-in-law. "I don't know where everyone is, but Sig and Tris are out at the stables. One of the mares is foaling and there may be a bit of trouble — Doctor Jim can get there if he needs to, but as he has mentioned, large animals aren't really his specialty and Sig and Tris know horses better than he does, really."

"Blackie has an elder's meeting at the church," Sean volunteered. "Only once a month, but he reminded me of it when Molly and I were at choir practice last night. He sends his apologies."

"I'm not sure about Candy," Carolyn continued. "Or Jenny and Dave. Everyone's just a little scattered. Regular life goes on, I suppose."

"Amberly has the croup, so Jenny and Dave stayed home," Daniel cut in. "And, as I said, Claymore is in the bathroom... working, I mean. As for Dashire..." he smiled. "Not his turn tonight. He said he had a few other things to take care of."

Thom looked around. "The place is really starting to come together! I know you haven't painted in here yet, but I can see all the touch-ups you've been doing. And I love those shelves. Wouldn't mind having some of those myself! Between Candy and me, we've accumulated a lot of music, too, but I just wish the albums didn't take up so much room, you know?"

Carolyn nodded. "I do. We've developed quite a collection over the years, also. I keep saying one of these days I am going to get all my albums converted to cassette tapes, but I never seem to find the time." She smiled and looked around at her 'family.' "Too many more important things to do."

"Well, with all the new-fangled gadgets that have been invented in the last hundred years, chances are that by the time you convert them, some will have invented a better way to record music," said Daniel.

"Not for me!" Molly chimed in, entering the room with Martha. "I'd rather listen to Sean sing. Do I smell pizza?"

"Same here," Sean replied, putting down his pencil and materializing beside his wife. "I'll take you any day. Yes, it's pizza." He glanced at the housekeeper. "Are you two hungry? Will the curtains be all right?"

Martha shook her head. "Yes and no. I was looking at the color in the wrong light. It will be fine, but somehow I measured one wrong — it's off by two inches. I'll have to fix it."

"I brought my sewing kit," said Molly, sitting down beside her husband. "Thanks, Thom, this is wonderful," she added, taking a piece and looking back at the housekeeper. "We can fix it on the rod, and then take them down until the floors have been sanded. We don't want them getting dirty. We can do that after dinner."

"Good, because we need to finish those shelves," Ed added. "We still have two more to go."

"Two more?" Daniel asked. "I thought you said you only needed to put up two shelves. That makes three."

Sean shook his head. "Three... two for all the records and tapes and one for Jess."

"Jess?" Daniel asked, puzzled. "For books?"

"No," said Claymore, joining the group. "Thanks a lot, guys! I didn't hear anyone say pizza! The other shelf is for Jess's plants. She keeps taking sick ones and making them better and Doctor Lynne says her house and office are getting overrun with them. So we thought we better build at least one shelf for them here. This wall..." he gestured to the wall opposite the 'music' wall. "...Will get just enough sun to keep plants happy and healthy, and that will make Jess happy."

"Well," Thom cut in. "Just tell me what I can do. I'm here to help. I'm not really handy, but I take instruction well."

"You can help us after dinner," Sean said. "We have new switch plates that need to be put up all over the house. You know — over all the light switches and plug outlets. We took them off before we started. The old ones were covered with layers of paint. We gave up and got new ones, but they still have to be put on. Tedious work. We haven't gotten to it yet."

"If it's tedious, I'm your man. That, I can handle. I'm not great with tools, just drawing blood. Candy is the really handy one..." He looked at his watch again. "Hey! It's getting late! Where is she?"

"Maybe there was a line at the store," Ed shrugged. "Seems like there's days when there's only ONE clerk working, sorta. Bad traffic. Real life is full of — "

"Contingencies," Carolyn chimed in.

"You're never going to let me forget that, are you?" Claymore sighed.

"I wouldn't," Ed drawled.

"She'll be along, soon, I'm sure," Daniel answered. "I popped in on her earlier when she was still at the office. She said she had to drop off some briefs on the way here and then she was going to pick up some... supplies of some sort at the new hardware store that opened up near here... Patterson's, I think it's called. She said it would be easier for her to do that than driving to Keystone or Schooner Bay, and back again."

"By the way..." Claymore started, then stopped again. "Don't yell at me, but..."

"Claymore, I will yell if I choose to, or if you need to be yelled at, I always have," Daniel answered. "What is it?"

"Well, I just want to tell you, it's not my fault..."

"What's not your fault?" the spirit queried softly, putting down his pizza crust.

"Well, it's just that... Well I finished the shower rod, and I started getting the doors ready to be put back up on the rooms we have finished painting. You know, the bathroom, the den..."

"I know how many rooms there are, Claymore..." Daniel answered, holding his temper in check. "What's the matter? Did you forget which door goes where?"

"Of course not!" The ex-landlord looked insulted. "I'm not an idiot."

"That statement is still open for discussion," the ghost growled. "Now stop blithering and tell me what the problem is."

"Well, it's just that... the doors look terrible."

"They look terrible?" The seaman was truly mystified. "We didn't do anything to the doors. What do you mean?"

"Just that. We DIDN'T do anything to them. They look terrible." He gestured. "Do you realize that the hallway has four different doors? One for the linen closet, one for the den, one for the coat closet and one for the spare bedroom and no two of them have been finished the same way? They're all different colors and they're all faded. Old. They look... what I said. Terrible."

Sean and Daniel exchanged glances, popped out, and popped back in five seconds later.

"When the man's right, he's right," Sean sighed. "You're right, Clay, they look awful."

"Much as it pains me to admit it, and I might choke on the words, Claymore, you ARE right." Daniel added. "Now why didn't we notice that before?"

"Too many other things to fix to notice," the reedy man replied, delighted at being correct for a change.

Daniel rubbed his beard. "And not only do the doors not match, but..."

"None of the doorknobs match, either," Claymore finished his great-uncle's sentence.

Daniel glowered. "This has to be fixed. If we don't, our painting will all look... amateurish."

"Fear not — " the landlord preened. "I'm your man."

"You?" Daniel gave his 'nephew' and incredulous look. "Not likely!"

"Sure I am..." Claymore insisted. "I've sanded plenty of doors in my time. Stained and varnished them, too."

"You never did that at Gull Cottage," the ghost protested.

"You wouldn't let me stay long enough to suggest it." Claymore answered swiftly. "And I HAVE learned how to install doorknobs and locks... That one at your house way back when was really just a fluke thing... I was leaving for vacation, and in a hurry, and you were the one who..."

"Claymore..."

"Well," the other man pouted. "I have."

"You better have." The seaman looked gloomy. "You know what happened the last time you tried to fix a lock. That is one incident that won't be repeated!"

"What?" Molly interrupted, utterly confused.

"I'll tell you while we're fixing that curtain," Martha chuckled. "Long time ago. Dash calls me "Queen of the Kitchen" now... I think Claymore was the one who started the ball rolling. He..."

"...He won't be doing it again!" Daniel rumbled, but the noise stopped when Carolyn took his hand.

"It's too bad..." Claymore sighed, and finished his slice of pizza.

"I could dislocate something of yours if you insist — but since you asked for it — do not even contemplate suing."

"Uh... no. Really, I won't. I was just thinking it's been ages since I've tasted good frogs' legs..."

"Claymore James Gregg..."

"It was just an idea..." Claymore mumbled. "So how about you help me get the doors back outside? We can set them up on the covered porch, now that you have fixed the roof. The weather is supposed to be really warm next week... for March that is. I can show you how to do the sanding, and..."

"Claymore, I know how to use sandpaper."

"Ah-ha... but do you know how to use an electric sander?"

"Claymore..." Ed interrupted. "You are having too much fun."

"Me? Fun? Not me! What do you mean?"

"You're having too good a time bossing the ghosts around. Better be careful, old friend." He wiped his hands on a napkin. "Sean, we need get back to work on those shelves..."

Claymore gave the handyman a look. "Speaking of bossy..."

He was cut short by the sound of a car outside, and the sound of brakes screeching to a halt.

"That's Candy's car," Thom said, getting up, his napkin dropping to the floor. "I wonder what kept her, and what the heck is wrong?" Candy opened the door, and stomped into the room, her face flaming. "Hi, sweetie!" Thom started "We were starting to get worried about you..." He held up the pizza box. "I brought your favorite... ham and pineapple..." he paused again, looking at the face on her face. "Hon... What is it? Where have you been? You okay?"

"I would've been here sooner, but I was looking for a mizzenmast to run an idiot up," she growled. "Why do there have to be so many gull-bellied, blankety-blank, rackem-fackem, chauvinistic, stupid IDIOTS in the world?"

Claymore immediately glanced at ghosts in the room. "Don't look at me. I've been right here. You guys... and LADIES have all seen me."

"Don't be so defensive, Claymore," Daniel smiled. "We know it wasn't you. This time." Standing up, he offered Candy his arm and helped her to a seat on a nearby step ladder, giving her a concerned look. Candy didn't lose her temper often, but when she did there was usually a good reason for it — and a good story to boot. "My dear..." he said, signaling Thom for a piece of pizza and something to drink, "Calm down. Tell us what happened. Are you all right?"

"I don't want to calm down, Captain Dad... I want to be mad and explode and blast my head off — and believe me if there was a way I could produce a thunderstorm, I can think of a stupid store that would be flooded up to the ceiling by now!"

"Store?" Carolyn asked. "What store?"

"Stupid store, run by idiots," Candy growled again.

"Always a few of those stores around," Sean said mildly. "Candy, what? I haven't seen you this upset since the Schooner Bay Oysters wouldn't let you try out for the team."

Candy threw Claymore an angry look. "Yeah, chauvinists. Some things never change — ten years later and..."

Claymore cringed again. "Look, that's ancient history, and I changed my mind, didn't I? What happened? I haven't done anything... lately. What happened in town?"

Candy took a deep breath and accepted the piece of pizza Thom handed to her.

"Well..." she began. "I got through running errands for Adam at about five thirty. By the way, we really need to get moving and finish this place. I'm doing everything I can to keep him too busy to think about eloping, but he's getting grumpy. I think if Adam could hop a plane to Vegas with Jess this weekend he would, but his client schedule is too full." She paused to let a grin break through her anger. "Anyway, I knew you guys would all be over here working on the house, and I knew what I wanted to do next – get the john fixed in the bathroom. It's been running, you know, and all it really needed was a new assembly – flapper, float ball, etcetera – I wanted to pick up one of the new ones. It has a floater, but not the old ball on a stick type. I also wanted to check and see what a new faucet for the bathroom sink would run. That old one in there looks really shabby, and I thought I would treat Jess and Adam to one of those... I forget the brand name... Tele something... shower massagers. I saw a whole bunch of neat stuff at the hardware store in Keystone last week, but Uncle Dash was in a hurry and I really didn't get a chance to stop and look close, and..."

"Candy, my dear girl," Sean interrupted. "You're getting off the subject. What happened TONIGHT?"

"So, I've lived around ghosts too long and picked up a habit or two," she grinned. "Where was I? Oh, yeah, Tonight. Well, since I was here, I decided I'd go to that new chain store about three miles from here. Patterson's, I think it's called. It didn't make sense to drive all the way back to Skeldale for the parts, and I wanted to look around, and, and..."

"And WHAT?" Carolyn cut in, frustrated. "Were you in an accident or something?"

"No., Mom!" Candy looked tired. "Nothing like that. It's just that they treated me like some kind of idiot-doll at the store — like I didn't know what I was asking for." Taking another slice of pizza, she continued. "So, like, I get there. It's a big place and only two people on duty that I can see... I was in a hurry — I knew you all were waiting for me, and I wanted to get out here, eat something, change into my jeans and get busy, but Mom, the place is huge and they don't have enough signs up. I had no idea where the plumbing section was, and I didn't want to hike all over the store in heels, but there was this clerk there, talking to some customer. So I stood and waited for them to get finished, and they took their own sweet time, I gotta say. Then another guy is standing behind me, also waiting for the clerk to get finished with the first guy..."

"Then what?" Molly asked, looking at Candy's excited face.

"So anyway, the clerk, a guy, gets done with the first man, then glances over my shoulder... OVER MY SHOULDER! and looks at the guy who came up behind me and asked what HE wanted! The jerk clerk ignored me completely!"

"Being invisible is only fun when you want to be invisible," Daniel agreed, pulling his earlobe thoughtfully.

"You said it," Martha agreed. "I've met a few clerks like Candy's though."

"Anyway, the man he tried to wait on pointed out I was next, and said he'd wait for me to get what I needed and look around for a bit," Candy went on.

"Well, that's a good thing, Hon," Thom said, pouring more soda into her glass.

"Yeah, but the clerk wasn't thrilled at all," said Candy, scowling again. "I asked where the plumbing supplies were, and the guy said, without even asking what I wanted, that the store didn't carry foo-foo tank covers and shower curtains, and I should go to _Linens and the Like_, across the street, and that his store was a HARDWARE store, and he started to walk away from me!"

Daniel's face turned dark, but wisely, he said nothing and let his daughter continue.

"Anyway, I told him I wasn't looking for tank covers, I was looking for toilet kits, and parts. Then the jerk interrupts me AGAIN, saying that maybe it would be better if my husband came in, that it works better in hardware stores if 'men don't send their wives on errands for complex stuff like home repair,' and 'sweetie, maybe you better come back later when your husband can explain it to you' – and how he 'really didn't have time'..." Frustrated, Candy crunched up the paper plate in her hand. Daniel rather thought that she was imagining that it was the clerk's throat.

"...Then I said I just needed to know what aisle because I was in a hurry, and he started to give me some stupid song and dance about how I probably needed a new toilet and really my husband ought to come in and talk to him and..."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "So much for customer service."

"You said it," the young woman agreed. "Unless you add DIS to the front of the word."

Carolyn looked at the shopping bag at Candy's feet. "Candy, what did you do?"

Her daughter grinned again. "I grabbed the nearest heavy item I could find and..."

Carolyn gasped. "Candy, you didn't HIT him with anything, did you?" She glanced at Daniel, remembering what Candy had done during the 'Oyster Incident.' For his part, Daniel looked only slightly abashed. He really did not regret any influence he and his crew had on his children.

"Naa..." Candy smiled, calming down a bit. "No, I didn't, even if the first thing I grabbed was a large carpenter's awl. I just HELD it and, well, sorta smacked the handle against my other hand. Then I told him that I had been in and out of hardware stores since my first summer job at my uncle's fix-it shop at age twelve, that I had repaired my first sink at fourteen, and I have an uncle and a dad who had taught me everything they knew, which was a hel... HECK of a lot more than he knew."

Ed Peavey's normally sallow face flushed red with the unexpected compliment and Daniel came closer to blushing than Carolyn had ever seen him.

"Then," Candy continued, "I told the jerk that my husband and I have an agreement. He doesn't fix things around the house and I don't try to draw blood... at least not professionally... but that at his case I might make an exception. Then he looked at the awl in my hand, and, well, he backed down, and led me to the aisle where the plumbing stuff was. He shut up after that, but BOY do I hate it when men treat me like I had no more brains than a Barbie doll! Women aren't stupid, and this isn't the dark ages! Blast! When are they going to learn?"

"The smart ones have," Sean said quietly, taking Molly's hand.

"Agreed," said Daniel. "Candy, I think I know the answer, but you bought the items you came in looking for – did you complain to the manager before you did?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I stopped at the customer service booth on my way out. I have a feeling that guy is going to get an ear-full from his boss."

"That's the nice thing about those big chain stores," Thom added. "Everyone reports to someone else. I'm glad you complained. I hope something comes of it."

"Complain, heck," Candy smiled again and relaxed a bit more. "I'm not done yet. I'm writing a letter." She gave her mother a salute. "That I know how to do, and do well."

Molly O'Casey looked at Candy, fascinated. Never had the girl seemed so... strong... sure of herself. Sean shook his head.

"The fools really shouldn't talk that way to someone who re-wired her first lamp at age twelve, either."

Molly stared at her husband. "What do you mean?"

"I never told you about that?" Sean asked her. "Sorry love, I thought I had caught you up on all the good stories."

Daniel nodded. "One of my favorite lamps. Somewhere along the line Claymore's father had made off with it and had it wired for electricity. I ended up getting the lamp back from Claymore, and I must say, for an electric light, it wasn't too bad. You know the one I'm talking about – the one with the globe-type cover that sits on the table next to the couch in the living room?"

Molly nodded. "I do indeed. It's beautiful, and even with the electrics added, an antique."

"That's right," Daniel continued. "Anyway, that lamp shorted out one day, when Candy was... around twelve. I was very upset. The lamp disappeared. I assumed Carolyn had taken it to be repaired, but that wasn't the case at all. Candy had taken it, and..."

"I took it apart to see what was wrong with it," Candy confessed. "I thought maybe... well, Captain Dad was so upset, and Mom was busy on a deadline, and I thought I might surprise him. Anyway, I got it pulled apart, and I even knew how to get it back together, but I could tell that the socket part was all fried and charred, so I smuggled the lamp out of the house and down to Uncle Ed's shop in town and asked if he would show me how to fix it."

"Ya could have knocked me over with a feather," Ed continued the tale. "I couldn't believe she had gotten so far. I told her she almost had it. The little dickens got the idea immediately, had it fixed in a half an hour, and then started asking me more questions about the stuff I had stacked up to fix, and by the time the afternoon was over, I had offered her a summer job in my shop."

"And I've been doing things like that ever since," Candy laughed. "Most of the things I can do are simple — I don't tackle the really big items — and growing up — well, like Mom used to say, it was easier to learn how to do things yourself than it was to get Claymore to do it."

"Hey!" Claymore protested. "I got better!"

"Only because of threats," Daniel rejoined.

Candy took one more swallow of her soda, draining the glass. "Well, that's one store I won't be back to in a while!" Looking much cheered, she reached for the bag at her feet. "Where's my tool box, anyway?" Standing, she made a step toward the bathroom. "So... Thanks for the pizza, sweetie," she added, giving Thom a peck on the cheek. "I'll get changed and we can get busy. Honey, can you hand me tools?"

"Sure," Thom nodded. "You know, there's still something I don't get though... why are so good at home repairs and so bad with cars?"

His wife shrugged and moved toward the bathroom.

"Candy?" Sean asked, and she stopped again.

"Yes?"

"I take it this means you are going to supervise... Uhm... handle putting in the ceiling fans?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "But you guys are going to be really great for that! Handy or not, sometimes that job needs four hands, and I only have two. And don't forget… we have to do that during the day. I can't see in the dark like you spirits can. So that means we probably won't get that project started until Sunday, after church. Gotta kill the power, so I have to have daylight."

Carolyn and Daniel watched their daughter and her husband as they headed for the bathroom.

"She forgot to mention a mother who taught her how to stand up to a man with firm opinions," Daniel commented, taking Carolyn's hand in his.

"Well, you were never a jerk or stupid, really," she answered, her green eyes gazing into his blue ones.

"This is true," he chuckled. "Actually, I was thinking of Ralph, Bobby, Blair..."

"Maybe..." Carolyn continued thoughtfully. "You were... a long time ago, just a little full of yo..."

He silenced her with a kiss.

**Saturday Night**

Adam and Dash arrived together to pick up the sisters, though they were not going in the same direction.

"Why did I need to drive you again?" Adam asked after ringing the bell.

"Because you are a better driver than Tristan," Dash said.

"You're making me look bad," Adam said, gesturing at the flowers.

The nobleman shrugged. "Daniel brought flowers to Carolyn, remember? It seemed a good example to follow."

A raised eyebrow was the young man's only comment. Anyway, Siegfried opened the door before he could say a word.

"Ah, the dates have arrived." He scowled at them. "Adam has received this lecture before, but you, sir, are to be reminded that you are to be on your best behavior."

"If you shadow us, you won't have a cold, beady eye to put upon anyone," Dash warned.

Sig held up one hand. "Wouldn't dream of it. Merely a bit of friendly advice."

"Besides, it is not a date," Jess smirked, coming up behind the ghost. "At least that's what she says."

"We wouldn't want to argue," Dash winked, stepping inside.

"There's nothing to argue about!" Lynne announced as she entered the room. "Be careful, kids," she called to Jess and Adam.

"The seventh grade PTA program's only danger is terminal boredom," Jess groused.

"I'll keep it interesting," Adam promised.

"That's what I'm afraid of. If I start giggling..."

"I brought these for you," Dash, said, holding up the bouquet, and clearing his throat when the other couple was gone.

"You shouldn't have." The doctor averted her eyes.

"Since I did, enjoy them."

"They're… gorgeous."

"As are you," he smiled.

"Let me put them up so you two can get on the road," Siegfried said, taking them. "Have fun."

"He's right, we'd better go," Linden said. "I hope you don't mind me driving?"

"Not a bit."

XXX

The ride to Keystone was uneventful, and the music beautiful. Dash thanked God several times over for those simple things, recalling how badly Daniel's date had gone with Carolyn that first time.

Companionable silence fell between them on the ride home, broken only by comments about the music. Suddenly, Dash said, "Have you ever seen a night so clear and lovely? You'll have to get Blackwood to have Molly do a solo to that Psalm about the heavens declaring the glory of God. It's spectacular."

Lynne looked up at the velvet sky, lit by more stars than she'd seen in ages. "Hmm. You're right. It was a great evening… Charlie. Thanks."

"It doesn't have to end. How do you feel about a walk on the beach?" he invited.

Not really knowing why, Linden agreed.

She did not argue when he linked arms with her either.

When she shivered, he drew a step away and removed his coat to lay around her shoulders.

"Thanks," she said a bit shyly, then blinked. "How - did you do that?"

"What?"

"I thought the clothes were - part of you?"

"I don't know how it works, but if I truly need or wish to, when I'm solid, I can remove extraneous items. However, if I could not, I'd go borrow one from Adam or someone. If I dematerialize, it will vanish, I fear."

"Oh."

Later, neither would really know what they talked about, just that they did not bait or snipe at each other.

"It's getting late," Dash said reluctantly sometime later. "You do need to sleep, I suppose."

So, a bit sadly, they headed back to her residence. Jess' bedroom light was on, indicating she'd made it home all right.

On the doorstep, after turning the key in the lock, Lynne turned back to Dash. "It was - "

Whatever it was remained unclear. He cut her words off with his lips, and she did not protest. After a few seconds, she pulled away.

"Good night, Charlie." With that, she ducked inside. For a long moment, Dash remained on the stoop, then, shaking his head, teleported home.

**Monday**

"Daniel, do you guys have any idea how much longer the house will take to finish? I need to start thinking about a shower for Jess, but we really should wait until her sister gets here, and we don't want that, apparently, until just before the wedding," Carolyn asked.

Daniel looked up from his sea charts; he'd gotten behind on updating them lately with all that was going on around his ship. "There's still a good bit to be done, my dear. Starting from the ground floor, as it were, on Gull Cottage was much simpler. I don't believe Molly has tackled the yard yet, either. Reminds me, one or two of the fence boards need replacing in the back."

"So, hold off on the invasion?" Carolyn's lips quirked.

"Invasion?" Daniel blinked.

"I believe a bridal shower here would qualify as an invasion, in your book," his wife teased.

Rising to his feet, Daniel wrapped his arms around Carolyn. "See what an influence living with a human has had on me? I didn't automatically jump to the conclusion that it would be, an invasion, that is."

"Yes, you only grow more loveable," Mrs. Gregg agreed.

The doorbell ringing halted the kiss the Captain had begun to move in to claim. "Blast that contraption," Carolyn lamented.

"Now who's rubbing off on whom?" Daniel commented. "Do I let them in, hope they go, or scare them into it?"

The bell rang again. "Let them in," Carolyn assented. "Just don't forget where we were."

"Never. But starting over could prove intriguing as well." On that note, he reformed his face to look like Danny Miles, just in case it was not family on the other side of the door.

As it turned out, he need not have been concerned. Lynne was impatiently tapping her foot on the front porch when he swung open the door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Linden," Daniel apologized. "We were just - "

"No explanation needed," she dismissed his words a little tensely. "Uh, if you're busy, I can - wait. I guess." She started to take a step backwards, but Carolyn had joined Daniel by this time.

"Come in, please. Our discussion can be tabled, for now," she invited.

"I do need to finish up those charts," Daniel informed the ladies. "So, if you will excuse me." He pecked Carolyn's cheek and vanished.

"How long did it take you to get used to that?" Lynne asked, carefully stepping over one of the kittens as she followed her friend to the den.

"The kisses were very easy to adjust to, the popping, a little while longer," Carolyn replied easily. She was dying to ask about how the date went Saturday, but there had been no chance to ask Lynne about it yesterday and Dash had been unusually moody. "I still can't see what makes sea charts so interesting."

Something she said struck a note, because Lynne suddenly looked like she was on the verge of running away. With visible effort, the doctor composed herself and took a seat.

"What can I do for you?" Carolyn asked after a few silent seconds.

"Er," Lynne began. "I - how did you get used to it? There is something to get used to, it's not just imaginary?"

"Daniel really does teleport. It's not like Scotty beaming up, but he likes that term better than popping," Carolyn said a bit breezily. "Jenny introduced us to the term."

"Of course, but - that's not - oh, blast," Lynne looked down to avoid the other woman's eyes.

"Are the kisses real?" Carolyn asked.

A furious nod was the answer she got.

"Very," she replied so firmly that the answer seemed a bit more encompassing than kisses.

"It's… nothing's illusion, huh?" the doctor blurted.

"Only the false faces he uses to avoid looking like the man in the picture," Carolyn smiled.

"Okay... I kinda thought that might be it, but - oh, boy." Lynne had been fidgeting. Finally, she rose to pace.

Hesitantly, Carolyn asked, "Did - something happen?"

Her friend's feet stilled. "Yeah." A slow breath escaped her. "Nothing - major. Just a goodnight kiss, but now my brain won't shut off. I haven't thought about - any of that – romance stuff for - a long time, okay? Then, _he_ goes messing up my mind."

Since no names had been mentioned, and Carolyn wasn't sure how much she was supposed to know, she essayed, "Siegfried kissed you?"

She couldn't help it. Lynne giggled. "Good heavens, no." When the laughter faded, she replied, "It was - Lord Dashire."

She flopped down onto a chair again. "Carolyn - I LOVED - love - Alan, still."

"I'm sure he still loves Aislynn. You've both been in mourning a long time," the other woman said.

"I suppose. How - how odd is it to… have feelings for a guy who lived so long ago? How - I don't even know what I'm trying to ask you here," the doctor tried to ask in frustration.

"I admit, there were times when the thought of loving a man who was born so long ago and is still - more alive than some modern men - threw me," Carolyn chose her words with care. "But, it's very easy to forget all that and simply… love him. Daniel cares more about me, in every way you might think to ask about, than Bobby ever did or even tried to." She paused, then added emphatically, "In EVERY way. I can't speak for Dash, but he seems the type to be like-minded."

"Uh, yeah. I think I follow you," Lynne felt her face go hot again. "So, he probably does more than kiss well. Right. Does it worry you that the Captain won't age?"

"He can age, if he chooses, and has grayed a bit over the last decade. Look at Fontenot," Carolyn pointed out.

"That is not hard to do," Lynne grinned.

"No, it's not," Carolyn laughed. "But, of the two, I'd rather look at Daniel."

"And the whole – sai - er - seaman thing doesn't bug you?" Lynne pressed, trying her best to find one flaw that she could turn into an escape route.

"The first couple of years, when we hadn't admitted anything, yes, it did. Seamen do have a reputation, after all," Carolyn nodded. "But, they've been ashore a long time, Lynne. And all the guys have only shown how true and loyal they are as long as I have known them." She considered mentioning that of the boys Candy had dated, only two hadn't worried her, and one of them was a seaman's ghost. She married the other one. Unsure of how tactful that would be, she refrained from that comment.

Silence stretched between them. Finally, Lynne looked at the other woman and said, "It's blasted scary. He - I - we've both avoided this kind of - stuff for long enough that - if there's follow through, it's all the way. I said it to myself when Jess and Adam began seeing each other, so, how much more true is it here?" Her practical, doctor's mind was usually an asset. Today, she'd like to tell it, _et tu, Brute'?_

"Is that so awful?" Carolyn asked softly.

"I haven't decided that, yet," Linden said glumly.

Gently smiling, Carolyn patted her friend's arm. "Lynne, there are all types of men in the world. Some are a fun date, some are the stuff of dreams, and then there are those you marry. Only a few women are fortunate enough to get them all in one man. I'm in that group, and I hope you are, someday."

XXX

When Linden had entered the house, something rare happened. Daniel had been able to pick up on her rather loud thoughts slightly. They were not clear, but it was plain she was discombobulated. Since the doctor was normally calm, cool, and collected, and since mortal thoughts were generally something he could not hear, Daniel decided it was his duty was to find out a bit more. Silently promising himself to go over his charts later, he followed someone else's noisy thoughts to Adam's future home.

As Daniel was about to transition from invisibility, he paused to listen to his crewmen's amiable banter.

"Blast, where did I put that roller?" Dashire cursed.

The younger man stopped in his tracks. Drawing himself up elegantly, he shook his head sadly. "Now, Lord Dashire, HOW many times must I tell you, when you put down an object, form a mental picture of it in your mind. Affix it firmly there - and then when you go back for it - there it will be. Tsk."

"I don't need any - Sig-isms, pup," the nobleman growled. "Forget it..."

"Thought that's what you'd done," Tristan chirped.

"Argh. And help me get this floor covered."

As they finished the room, Tristan spoke, "I wish this room was more - open," the younger man mused. "Get much furniture in here and it'll feel like a blasted sardine can. Only place in the house where the design is off – " He gestured. "It's the hallway — they shouldn't have extended it so far up. Half as long would have been better. It shrinks the whole room, and the only good thing about the hallway side is it lends lots of room for family photos. Either that or the whole room should have been wider, I..."

"We're ghosts, son, not warlocks," Dashire absently dissented. "Moving walls is beyond my ken."

"Just a thought," Tris said.

"What have you done?" Daniel asked as he popped in.

"Not a blasted thing, recently," Tristan promptly replied. "I've been too busy between this and Sig's task list to do anything remotely interesting."

Repressing a smile, Daniel waved off his words, "Not you, this time, Tris. Him."

Dashire blinked. "What? Me? I never do the kinds of things HE does."

"I know," Daniel said patiently. "But just now, Dr. Lynne landed at Gull Cottage, and her normal unruffled status is quite - shot. She was projecting a bit, and I caught the name – Dashire. Actually, she was thinking Charlie, but I knew whom she meant. So, what did you do to her?"

Dropping his still dry brush, Dash sat down on the staircase. "I — kissed her. Weeks ago, or months rather, she agreed to go out with me, once. So, she had tickets to a concert, and we went out Saturday night. It was good music, and then, I suggested a walk on the beach. The night was just too perfect to end. We were getting along, not…"

"…Acting like you two do normally?" Tristan suggested.

"Quiet," Dash growled. "But, yes. It got late, I took her to her door, and - it was an impulse. I kissed her, then she went inside." He shook his head. "Blast it, I still love my wife."

"But she is not here," Daniel pointed out. "And I think your heart is large enough to hold two."

"She's mortal."

"So is Carolyn," Daniel countered.

Dash got up and began to pace up a wall.

"Glad we haven't started painting there," Tris muttered.

"Danny, Tris - you two have been where I am now. For one of you - it worked, beautifully, and - for the other, not so. What was the difference?" His face twisted. "You can't tell me it's because our Captain loved his lady more - because we all know that is not it." Tristan looked down glumly. "Sorry," Dash apologized. "But it is true. So, why did it work for you, Danny, and not Tristan?"

"Carolyn is older," Daniel said bluntly. "Lynne's age. She's had a chance to know mortal love, they both have. Candy never did. And she was too young to get married. In our day, she wouldn't have been, but today..."

"Isolde married at fifteen," Tristan sighed. "That's when I joined up with you guys."

"Knew you lied," Daniel chided teasingly.

"I'll swab the deck," the youth returned. Then, he shook his head. "Dash, do you love or think you might be about to fall in love with Lynne?"

"It is - quite possible, even probable," the nobleman admitted.

"Okay, then here's my advice. If you have a chance to love and be loved by a good lady, then for heaven's sake, do it. Don't lose that chance - not for any reason. IF I got a second chance, I wouldn't be standing here with you, him, my brother, or Fontenot even asking advice or permission. I wouldn't care what you said. I'd go for it. And, Captain, only the lady in question could stop me if that happened."

Before he could vanish defiantly, there was a pop, and Fontenot arrived. "I don't know what you were yelling about, precisely, but I think I have a clue and, I agree," the guru announced.

Tris looked startled and suddenly appeared more tangible again.

"You do?" he asked, unbelieving. Fontenot, though always friendly toward him, was much more compatible with Lord Dashire, Daniel Gregg, and Sean O'Casey. Partly, Tris knew, because of the time they spent with him while they were learning to be more tangible, and partly, he supposed, because in some form or another, he was still 'the kid' of the four compatriots. _And due to remain so,_ he had always thought. Not a hanger-on, exactly, but because of his time away, not always as connected either.

"Of course," Fontenot replied, a slightly grumpy tone to his voice. "Three hundred years I've been a spirit and I have come to the conclusion that most people refuse to recognize something wonderful when it is in front of them six stories high. Man is given so little time, in the relative scheme of things, on earth as a mortal, and spends entirely too much of it wishing for things he can't have and not recognizing the good things he can have and how to make the most of them." He looked thoughtfully at the younger spirit. "You, my boy, had entirely too short a mortal life, but have figured out what is really important way earlier than some other people I can name." He gave Dash a pointed look.

The Englishman looked rather abashed at the implied reprimand, and that was not helped by Tristan's happy and slightly smug beaming face. Tris' ears had turned red at this subtle, yet unexpected praise from the old ghost.

"Oh! Well, see... I'm always right... usually..." He stammered. "That is, unless I'm wrong, which is rarely, that is unless someone tells me I'm wrong, which happens a lot – but I'm not really, you see..."

"Uhm, what brings you here?" Daniel asked, cutting in on Tris' rambling. "We didn't expect you today."

"I haven't been dead long enough to forget how anxious a young man can get to marry someone as winsome as Jessamyn, and as capable as you lot are - stalling is only do-able for so long. Thought I'd come in and do my part to hurry the process along."

"Hmm," Daniel answered. "Well, I'll let Dash fill you in, since you two are here. Tris..." he signaled. "Come with me. I need your help in the cellar. No, no skeletons, but I want to take another look at the furnace and you said you had helped Jenny and Dave with theirs this last fall."

After the two spirits had popped out, Dash turned to Fontenot.

"Right. Well, let's get to the - painting," he said with forced cheeriness.

"Yes, yes, we will," the older spirit frowned. "But first, I take it you have acted on your feelings, at last?"

Dash did a double take. "What do you mean, 'at last'?"

"It's only been obvious for months that you and Dr. Avery 'like' as the young people say, each other. Have you stopped wasting time, then?"

"I... I don't know what you mean, I..."

"Ah yes. I can see by the look on your face, you have declared something. Dash, she is mortal, and as such here are... rules to be maintained. You..."

"It was just a kiss," Dash said, defensively, "Last night. We had... a date. A concert, a walk on the beach and I... I kissed her goodnight. She didn't object - at least she didn't slap my face, or anything. Look, I..."

"Charles?" Fontenot broke in calmly, his very voice commanding attention.

_Charles... I AM in trouble..._

"Dashire..." Fontenot went on smoothly, not looking at the seaman, but kicking aside the loose newspapers on the plastic covered floor. "Dash, I'm not Admiral Wolfston – here to read you the riot act over what you have done or not done with your personal life... afterlife. Actually, I came here to help you men get this house finished for Jessamyn and Adam. "Egads," he added as an aside. "This place is a mess," he continued, gesturing at loose rags and newspapers and levitating them into a corner, "...Terribly disorganized... Your personal life is your own. I just think, from a bystander's point of view, it's high time you stopped dilly-dallying about and declared your intentions to that fine woman. It's obvious, to me at least, that she has the same feelings for you, and all she needs is a little more encouragement. After all, from what little I know of her history, her concerns parallel yours, and it is not at all - noble - to leave things up in the air. Furthermore, you've never struck me as a hypocrite, which you are in danger of being after the way you urged Daniel to act on his feelings and marry his woman, and I seem to recall you threatening to fetch another ghost back after one young lady's particularly pitiful crying spell. Now, help me straighten up."

Dash turned back to the window.

"It's not that easy, Fontenot... you don't understand. I... I admit it; I do have feelings for Lynne. I have for some time, but blast it, I love my wife... I loved... love her! We had seven children together, buried one, and lived to grow old together in spite of everything. One of the hardest things in my life was seeing her die and her spirit leave me – and the second hardest thing in my life was when I died and I didn't join her... what could you possibly know of that?"

"BLAST IT!" the older ghost exclaimed, pacing the room, kicking things aside as he did so. "You sound like Jeremiah — _there is no sorrow, liken unto my sorrow_... who... what gives you the right to throw away a chance at happiness? And just what makes you think you are the only spirit who has seen their love pass and was unable to follow? Blasted... stubborn... blind..." Angrily, the spirit lashed out his arms, waving them madly. "You're a blazing idiot Dashire!" And with that gesture his very solid foot made contact with the metal ladder in the middle of the room, jarring it. Not noticing, Fontenot reached for the other seaman and shook him. "Blast it, listen to me!"

Dash turned just as the ladder started to fall — careening madly into the wall that Tristan had been complaining about only moments before.

"Fontenot..." he started. "Look..." There was a sickening crunch as the ladder met the wall and went halfway through it. "...Out." he finished.

Daniel and Tris materialized back into the room a moment later.

"What in blazes are you..." the Captain began, but stopped at Fontenot's somewhat sheepish look, and Dash's regretful one. There was a beat.

"Well, I DID say the area needed to be more open..." Tris deadpanned, surveying the damage.

Fontenot threw his hands into the air. "Teach me not to look where I'm pacing." He stared at the wall, thoughtfully. "Ah, well, even when I make mistakes, they are cleverly designed ones. Hmm..."

Daniel gazed from his mentor to his shipmate. "Did you two plot this?"

"Of course not!" they answered together.

"...But it does present some possibilities," Fontenot continued.

Daniel pulled his ear thoughtfully. "Hmm. You know..." He started measuring the damaged area with his hands, then put one of them into the wall and felt for the wall studs, as Sean had earlier in the living room. "We could do a cutout here... That would solve two problems – we wouldn't have to worry about trying to patch such a large area, and Tris, as you said, it would open the area up nicely..."

"More shelves perhaps?" Dash asked, rubbing his beard. "That boy does have lots and lots of music, and from what I hear, Jess has an equal number of books...But this wall is only about five inches deep - much too narrow for record albums.." He shook his head. "We could build a what-not area," he murmured thoughtfully. "Open shelves, a random design of sorts, leaving room for knick knacks and the folderol women seem to collect."

"Yes... yes..." Daniel murmured. "We'd have to... yes... yes. This will be fine... We need to go back to the hardware store and take care of this little matter before we can start painting... I'll need..."

"Ah." Fontenot interrupted him. "Fine then, Daniel. Glad to know you're on the ball. I'd like to come with you to this hardware store if I may – follow this through. Shelves! Yes! Fortunate mistake I made, this!"

They all popped out.

XXX

The rest of the restoration project was without incident, except for Lynne's accident. While the guys were busy with heavier work, the doctor offered to paint the window ledge in the kitchen. To do so most efficiently, she perched on the kitchen counter, facing the window, with her back to the room. It all went well until she lost her balance, causing her to summersault backwards, over the stepladder, and land with a resounding thud on the kitchen floor. All of it happened so fast, that even a ghost could not have halted her tumble.

Hearing the clatter, that day's work crew, Daniel, Sean, Siegfried, and Dash raced in to see what happened, with Dashire in the lead. If the physician didn't have their eternal respect before, she earned it when she got up, dusted herself off, and pronounced herself unhurt and ready to go back to work. "I'm just lucky I didn't have a full paintbrush in my hand or some other tool. Only thing hurt's my pride."

"Are you sure?" Daniel asked. "I can get the boy here in a trice to take you to another doctor."

"I'm fine." When they remained unmoved, she sighed. "Guys, we have a job to do, let's get to it."

"Very well, but let us know if you change yer mind," Sean smiled.

"Be careful. We can't expect two miracles in one day!" Siegfried admonished.

"Yes, Dad," Lynne saluted.

Dashire said nothing, but he kept fairly near her the rest of the day. However, Linden, either willfully or otherwise, failed to notice this, or the concerned glances he shot her every few minutes.

XXX

Whether by plan or not, Dashire and the doctor did not have the opportunity to discuss anything romantic the rest of the week, as every available conspirator devoted their free time to finishing the project, or keeping the happy couple from finding out what was taking place. So diligent were their labors that eventually, even the ghosts had to pause and recharge. Nonetheless, by Friday afternoon, the work crew managed to all get away to look over their progress.

"I'm very impressed," Carolyn announced, after walking through. "Molly, you could go into landscaping."

The redheaded ghost flushed with pride. "I'd never thought of that."

"'Tis a thing of beauty, love," Sean agreed, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Nice cutout," Carolyn continued, winking at Daniel while he, Fontenot, and Tristan beamed with glee.

"The painting looks good, too," Lynne commented as neutrally as possible.

"Don't the doors look - marvelous?" Claymore preened. "If I do say so myself."

"Yes, Claymore, they do," Carolyn smiled reassuringly.

"We'll hang the curtains and drapes when the floor is done," Martha said.

"And the seascape I did for them," Jenny piped up.

"Speaking of which, weren't you going to bring the sander and materials to do that, Ed?" Dave asked.

Taking off his cap, the handyman continued. "Well, the thing is, we've run into one of those contingencies I warned y'all about."

As his uncle's gaze automatically swung his way, Claymore stammered, "It's not my fault, I didn't do it. Honest. Cross my heart. Hope to - hope to… aughn… faint."

"He's right, not his fault, this time," Ed nodded.

Claymore looked to the ceiling and muttered a "thanks."

"What is it?" Blackie interjected, stepping slightly so as to cut off Daniel's view of the other Gregg.

"To do the floors proper-like, they're gonna have to be sanded, fine sanded, stained, and polyurethaned. Even with you lot working like you do, it'll take another two weeks, at least, to get done."

Dead silence dropped over them all, as glances were exchanged.

Finally, Claymore asked tentatively, "C-ca-can't the ghosties - er - spooks - er - spirits do something to hustle it along?"

"I already told Tristan we aren't warlocks," Dash sniffed.

Ed shook his head. "Nope, I don't think even they can make polyurethane dry faster than twenty-four hours. It'll take seven coats of it, with a day's drying between each. A full day, that is. Of course, putting down each layer will take time in and of itself, then there'll be buffing and polishing to do. Weatherman says it's going to turn cold again, and that'll slow things down."

"Blast," Lynne sighed. "This is NOT good. Jess is getting anxious… and suspicious, too. If she knew why she had to wait, she'd be patient, but for no reason… I know her. One Saturday, I'll wake up and find her gone, and the next thing we know, we'll get a phone call from Vegas."

"We can shut down the airport," Daniel said suggestively, letting thunder rumble.

"I can keep her in the house," Siegfried added.

"She's right," Candy called out. "I've tried to slow him down, but Adam is working like a dervish, clearing his calendar as fast he can. He cornered me at one point, demanding to know what I'm hiding. I'm sorry, but Mom did not raise a good liar."

"Not surprising, since she's very transparent," Daniel chuckled.

His wife turned her head to stick out her tongue at him.

"Well, that's nothing to be ashamed of, even if it is inconvenient, from time to time," Blackie shrugged.

"Is there any alternative to all the sanding and varnishing?" Daniel asked, taking Carolyn's hand and kissing it briefly.

"I forgive you for calling me too honest," she whispered.

"Yep. It'd cost a bit more, but I do get a wholesale price, on account of being in the business," Ed nodded. "Parquet tiling, and ceramic tile for the kitchen. That'd just take a few days to lay, and we'd be done by the end of the week."

Lynne, Candy, and Blackie exchanged looks, "We can keep them stalled that long."

"I think," Blackie added.

"Don't worry about money," Dash said. "I've got a box of bonds in the attic at home. One or two will cover it. Adam's grandfather bought them on my behalf in the thirties."

XXX

Only a few days after Ed's contingency was discovered, the floors were laid, thanks to hours of tireless work by the ghosts.

"The house is… " Daniel started to announce, then paused as Gull Cottage's doorbell rang. Lifting his eyes heavenward, he broke off the sentence while Martha went to see who it was.

"Why, Mr. Pierce, what are you doing here in the middle of the afternoon?"

At least he didn't have to change into Danny 'Miles.' The spirit was too pooped to pop after weeks of toil.

"Playing hooky - don't tell my boss," Adam replied easily as he followed her. Glancing at Carolyn, he added, "Your oldest child can be a slave driver."

"I thought she was your assistant?" Carolyn asked, quietly closing the dictionary she had been consulting.

"I'm just the figurehead. She runs the show," he shrugged, dropping into a chair.

Husband and wife exchanged looks with each other and Martha. Adam was acting… strange.

"What can we do for you?" Daniel asked, unable to keep the fatigue from his voice despite his best efforts.

"Hmm? Oh, not much, just tell me one thing…" Suddenly, the attorney had moved to the edge of his seat, leaned forward, and was peering from one to the other of them. "What in - blazes - is going on?"

Martha gulped, Carolyn's eyes widened a fraction, and Daniel cleared his throat. "Going - on?"

"Yes, going on. Down, dog," Adam replied, holding up a hand to keep Dakota out of his lap.

"What makes you think - something is - going on?" Carolyn asked with a fake laugh.

"One, Daniel looks exhausted. Two, all the ghosts look exhausted. Three, so do all the non-ghosts, except for Jess and myself. Four, none of the family is ever available these days. Five, there's been no mention of a poker night, or any other social activity among the family for weeks. Six, Candy is jumpy as long-tailed cat in a room full of rockers. Seven, I've noticed minor injuries on her arms and hands. So, if we need a basement hole dug, it would make my future home life - touchy, but I'd like to know and help deal with it. Eight, Blackie and Candy seem to be conspiring to make his schedule out of sync with mine, so that our premarital counseling sessions are hard to make appointments for. Nine, Claymore normally tries to make money, he is largely unavailable to show Jess and me houses, and those he does, he points out flaws - and none of them are remotely suitable. Ten, Carolyn looks very guilty at the moment."

With a rueful twist to her lips, Carolyn turned her face toward her husband.

"We really can't tell you, until Jess is here..." the ghost cleared his throat.

XXX

Meanwhile, school had recently let out for the day, and Jess had bearded Siegfried in the living room.

"Okay, enough is enough, Sig," she said. "A. Why are you so tired? B. Why are Lynne's white tennis shoes paint splotched? And where is everyone always disappearing to?" She paused a heartbeat, then added, "That was C. And don't you dare disappear because I said the word!"

"You and that young man are really going to have to marry soon - from all I hear, he's getting up earlier and you are counting," the Englishman chuckled. "Could we table this until you two are together?"

For a moment, she considered, then nodded. "Okay, come on then. Adam snuck out of work to see if Daniel would tell him, so let's go to Gull Cottage. Still can't pop me - huh? Darn."

As she stepped toward the door, she walked into and through Daniel. "Sorry."

For a second, both looked discombobulated, then their heads cleared. "Good afternoon, Jess," Captain Gregg smiled, then, with the duty of chivalry attended to, he turned to Siegfried. "Is Dr. Lynne available take Jess for a little drive?"

"I will see," the other man offered, popping out and back again before Jess could launch into her "what is going on?" speech to Daniel.

"She'll be ready to go as soon as she calls in a prescription for her last patient. We'll meet you there?" Siegfried asked over Jess' head, to her frustration.

"Indeed," Daniel nodded. "I'll assemble the fleet, as much as possible. Jess, I will see you shortly." He was gone a second later.

XXX

After alerting everyone from Fontenot to Claymore, Daniel returned to Gull Cottage.

"Come on, just tell me," Adam wheedled.

"Allow me, my dear," Daniel addressed his words to Carolyn first, then turned to Adam. "No. Now..." he popped one of Carolyn's scarves to his hand, "Just close your eyes..."

"Excuse me?"

"You have to wear a blindfold to go where we are going," Daniel explained patiently.

"Would it do any good to ask why?" the attorney drawled.

"Not a bit," Carolyn answered. "You've figured out we're up to something, which implies a surprise, and surprises need to be - "

"Surprising, so you can't peek," Molly concluded as she and Sean popped into the room.

Throwing his hands in the air, Adam surrendered. "Fine. But, I want one of the ladies to do the honors. You seamen are entirely too knot savvy, and I don't want to wind up with a Gordian knot around my face."

"Captain, I think we've been insulted," Sean noted, but his eyes twinkled.

"On the contrary, I was praising your ability to make sure knots. If I ever kidnap someone, I will call you to bind them securely," Adam protested as Molly tied the length of silk around his eyes. "Last time I had one of these on, I was playing pin the tail on the donkey," Adam grumbled, but he allowed himself to be led to the car.

"And the last time I had one of these on," Daniel said, "I got my chart rack and Aunt Violet's breakfront back." He smiled, even though the attorney could not see him. "So, personally, I think you ought to relax. Surprises can be good things."

"Jess is wearing one by now, too," Martha consoled him. "We've planned this for some time."

"We just didn't know it would be today," Carolyn added.

XXX

Destiny was on their side, and all the Schooner Bay cars arrived at virtually the same time. Candy's Honda was already parked outside, and she had the front door open, having been alerted by Lord Dashire that their guests had arrived. Neither of them said a word, though, as the blindfolded couple was gingerly escorted into the house. Everyone was there, except Dave and Thom, who just couldn't get away from their jobs.

"I smell - new paint," Adam noted. "And familiar perfume. Jess? Candy?"

"Here, sorry I cut out of work, but I think my reason was good." Candy could not keep the smug note from her voice.

"Over here, sweetie," Jess called. " Hey, you guys. Are you going to untie us anytime soon?"

"Thought we'd see who wins blind man's bluff first," Tristan suggested.

"You're a real fun guy, Tris," Adam commented pointedly, reaching up to try and untie himself just as Daniel gestured, popping the kerchiefs back to their owners.

For a few seconds, Adam and Jess blinked, letting their eyes adjust to the change, then they looked around at the smug faces of their friends and family.

"You want to show us a house - and think we'll agree on one if you gang up on us?" Jess suggested, but the edge in her voice implied she realized it was more than that.

"Not exactly," Daniel returned, with one hand pulling his earlobe, and wrapping his free arm around Carolyn's waist.

"Does it look at all familiar?" Carolyn asked.

"A bit... but not quite..." Jess trailed off. She glanced out the window. "From the view, it's the house we looked at, but..."

"…Couldn't figure how to fix up properly," Adam finished for her. "But this is - perfect." He looked around again. When one change caught his eye, he shook his head. "It's not the same place, love. That wall over there was solid. You found a better house? Excellent. Claymore, how much is it? Uh - Jess, you like it, don't you?"

"I love it..."

"It's the house you looked at," Claymore piped up eagerly. "The halfway house - that is the one that's halfway between there and here - or there and - "

"We get what you mean, Claymore," Ed interjected.

"Proving miracles do happen," his wife added.

"How - ?" the young couple chorused.

"It sold, I saw the sign," Adam blurted.

"To us," Dash grinned. "And we made it ship-shape."

"Come on, we've been dying for you to see it all," Jenny grinned.

"And the wall?" Jess asked, feeling a bit dumb, but not able to believe she wasn't dreaming. "How is this - possible?"

"W-e-e-l-l," Dash drew the word out. "It wasn't ghost power..." He snuck a look at Fontenot, who was looking rather chagrined. "At least - not exactly."

"A cleverly designed innovation," Fontenot beamed. Today, he was the younger, bearded version of himself. "And impossible is our specialty." For just a moment, he looked slightly uncertain as he asked, "You do like it, do you not?"

"I LOVE IT!" Jess enthused. "These little shelves will be perfect for the seashell collection I've started, and the blown glass I've picked up at the antique shop, and..."

"Hold it, Darling!" Adam protested, grabbing her hand in his. " I have a few ideas. We can both use it, save some room for me."

Carolyn slid Daniel a grin, recalling the comment Candy had made earlier about the attorney learning to share.

Already, the couple was across the room looking at the shelves Ed and Sean had worked so hard to install. As expected, they mentioned what a great space it would be for records. "And plants!" Jess gushed. "These shelves were made for them!"

"Got that right," Ed gave the Irishman a smile.

"Hey!" Jess squeezed Adam's hand tighter, and dragged him toward the center of the living room. "Adam! I just realized! These aren't the floors that were here when we viewed the place! These are Parquet – they're gorgeous!"

"Glad you like them," Candy grinned. "Ed's idea. We got a special rate and everything — it was either Parquet, or spend a month refinishing the floor and we didn't want to wait that long... not for pretty floors. I don't know about everyone else, but I'd rather spend my time helping plan your wedding."

"Come see the rest of the place," Martha invited them, beaming. "Molly and I did the draperies, and I worked on the kitchen with the Captain and Sean, except..."

"Jess!" Adam almost shouted. "Hon, look at the spice rack over the stove!" He glanced over to Tris. "Handmade, isn't it?"

Tris grinned back. "Yeah, and I made sure there was plenty of room for all the hot spices Elroy says you two like."

Meantime Jess had let go of Adam's hand and was peeking in the cupboards. "And the shelves are all papered, and everything smells..." she sniffed again. "So clean and fresh and perfect... it's like home, already!"

"Can't stop here, Sis," Lynne answered. "You still have to see..." Grabbing her sister's hand, she dragged her toward the den, and after more exclamations, and explanations, the happy crew made their way upstairs toward the rooms there. On their way, Adam passed the master bathroom.

"My gosh, I'd forgotten how big it was..." he started.

Clearing his throat, Siegfried chuckled, "I've been trying to keep Jess and her sister organized for months now - trust me, it won't stay that way long."

Rolling her eyes, Jenny argued, "Right. Guys have just as much junk as women do. At least half the clutter in the bathroom at home is Dave's. We settled the dispute with me keeping my stuff by the sink and his in the shower." So saying, she pushed aside the shower door and watched in delight as Jess and Adam marveled at the large dolphin painted on the wall above the tile. Lynne was less than thrilled as she shot Dash a dark look.

"WHAT did I tell you about dolphins and lions and such?"

Her only answer was a small shrug. "Tristan's doing, my dear doctor... uhm... Lynne. I can't watch him every minute, you know."

"Yeah, right."

The master bedroom evoked even more delighted comments from the happy couple.

"That's Jenny's seascape over where the bed might go," Carolyn explained. "Isn't it marvelous? We weren't sure where to hang it, really, but decided we'd put it there, and you could always move it later, if you need to. Molly and Martha made all the curtains."

"And did you notice this view from the little balcony?" Sean asked. "It looks out over the front, where Molly spent most of her time working... Doesn't the yard look fantastic?"

"I put in mostly perennials," Molly explained. "And I worked on the shrubs and walks and things of that ilk. You know much more about flowers than I — I'm sure you'll be wanting to add your own..."

"Not right away!" Jess grinned, grabbing Adam's hand once more, and together the troupe headed for the downstairs, and another look around. "You did a GREAT job, and besides, I'm sure we'll be busy for a while, just settling in and furnishing the place, and..."

The family just smiled. Perhaps gardening wouldn't be exactly the first thing on the newlywed's mind.

"And there's an extra room, to be a guest room, craft room, whatever you might need it to be," Carolyn pointed out as they headed to the stairs.

Shifting Amberly to her other arm, Jenny impishly suggested, "Or a nursery," which provoked a flush to spread across Jess' face. Adam just grinned.

"By the way, Adam..." Dashire began. "Your mother has said it's about time you had a house! That big clunky antique room divider screen... or whatever you call it — thing that your grandmother left you does not go with the furniture she bought in the Orient, but it's still cluttering up her house."

"Adam made a face. "Yuck... I know that piece... and unless she plans to bring it with her, a-la Aunt Batty, my answer is NO-NO-NO. And if she arrives with it in a trailer, as your... excuse me, Carolyn... nutty relative did, it is going in your barn, Jenny."

Jenny shrugged. Well, I guess it could be firewood, but what if your mother visits and wants to SEE it? Are you going to drive her to my barn?"

"I don't want it in this house."

"Some of this can be discussed later," Carolyn soothed. "You still need to furnish the place... Adam, I don't think you have enough furniture in your little bachelor apartment to fill this house."

"We can take our time," Jess answered, and did a little dance step on the new flooring. "This place is so lovely... I wouldn't mind if we used orange crates for furniture, but..."

"I'd agree with that... in most areas," Adam grinned wickedly, and Jess blushed like a rose. "But really, family..."

"By the way..." Daniel said a bit gruffly and formally. "We have inspected the cellar and..."

Claymore jumped in. "There's no dead people - well, unless one of these guys..." he gestured around the room. "...Them, that is, goes down there, but there's no, well, you know..."

Jess gave Adam a sad smile; he nodded, then swept the group with his gaze. "Look, this is - incredible. It… no one has ever done anything like this for me, for us... and we appreciate it, but we can't possibly accept it - it's too generous."

"Yeah," Jess echoed reluctantly, grasping Adam's hand.

The assembled family took their turn to exchange looks, then Daniel cleared his throat. "First, it is a gift, and it is rude to turn down a gift. If I give you a gift, then you will accept it."

Carolyn picked up, "Second, you two have added so much to our lives and helped us so much, this is just a token in comparison to that."

Siegfried added gruffly, "You are being sensible and wanting a home before you marry, now you have it, and you two need to marry."

Martha added, "The deal is done, so we can't back out."

Dash firmly said, "It's been a truly bonding experience for us all, and worth every second."

Flushing, Lynne contributed, "You know, we can't get refunds on all the used materials and so on."

Candy put in "We loved doing it."

"I don't put dolphins in just anyone's shower, you know," Tristan very seriously said. "So you have to take the house."

"You don't want my what-not wall to go to waste," Fontenot informed them.

"You'd be nuts to turn it down," Ed said.

Handing Candy the baby, Jenny moved quickly to the front door of the house, opened it and reached for a small pet carrier. Opening the little door, she reached inside and drew out an indignant kitten.

"I know, baby," she cooed to the cat. "But you were too noisy to bring inside with me right away." Soothing the kitten, she added, "The house comes with Jellicle and she's yours." The kitten now rested quietly in her arms. "Package deal."

Blackie said, "God loves a cheerful giver, so this has made Him love us a lot. We enjoyed it truly."

Molly huffed, "Someone must tend that garden."

"It'd be a shame to put all this hard work to waste," Sean mused.

"Besides, it's not like it's all paid for, the first mortgage payment is due May first," Claymore said, pushing his glasses up.

There was a moment of silence they both considered the list. Looking at each other, Jess and Adam seemed to exchange a silent communication and reach a decision at the same moment.

Humbled by the love their friends displayed, Adam spoke for them both, a bit gruffly to hide how much emotion he felt, "Thank you, all." He paused, collected himself again, then went on, "I wish I could have you all as best man, and you will be - just not formally... Dash would you be the official one? I've been meaning to ask, but since we didn't know where we'd live..."

"And, Sis, you've got to be the official matron of honor," Jess very softly pleaded.

Lynne threw her arms around Jess as an answer, while Dash nodded. Then, Jess began making the rounds to hug people, wiping away happy tears every step or two.

A knock came as she hugged Candy.

"Bet that's Dave," Jenny smiled. "If you need other reasons on why to accept, he'll come up with -"

"Thank you, Jenny, but you convinced us," Adam smiled. If you had asked, he'd have denied to his dying day that his own eyes were a bit damp.

Martha went to the door, calling back a moment later, "You were half right, Jenny. They're both here - Dave and Thom."

As the two young men followed her in, Dave assessed the situation, "I am guessing they like it?"

"Absolutely. I have already complained that you are all too generous, but I was dismissed," Adam sighed dramatically. "So, thank you. Jess will get to hugging you presently."

After the tide of emotion passed and they all calmed down, Daniel asked, "So, when is the wedding?"

"I guess nothing is standing in our way now," Jess said uncertainly. "Adam?"

Looking from Blackie to Daniel, Adam said, "Don't suppose either of you would do it - now?"

"Now, see here," Molly scolded, "I'm hoping this is your one wedding, and you don't want to cheat yourselves of the extras that go along with it. You'll regret it if you do." Flushing, she fell silent.

"And remember what I said about my parents?" Carolyn added.

"Can't blame a guy for asking," Adam shrugged. "As soon as possible, whenever is doable - just say when, etc, I'll be there. Monkey suit and all."

"Well, considering fast this all came together," Carolyn commented, "a wedding shouldn't be too bad to pull off."

_Continued in Tabitha 12's story- A wedding in the family Part 2. _


End file.
